Jiyutoshi
Work in progress... Jiyutoshi (Meaning: "The Free City") is the focus of writer Neojounin's Naruto based ninja world and focal point of the first official arc Naruto--Breaking The Chains: The Unbound City. Layout Jiyutoshi is known for its lavish land and bright atmosphere. Its lands consist of a more modernized cultural influence with highrise buildings, streets and bridges. Full bright green trees surround and populate its lands and are said to be fed directly from the river that surrounds Jiyutoshi. The river itself is said to have the clearest and cleanest water throughout all of the villages. Many site that the river "sparkles" when one gazes upon it almost producing a hypnotic effect. This rumor is likely supported by the long amount of time visitors and tourists take when looking over its waters. Visually it is a place that expresses democracy and encourages idealists from all over the world to come and experience its lands. It is widely believed amongst its citizens that there is something in the atmosphere that those who inhabit its lands are more "open" to expressing themselves in various ways and that it constantly inspires creativity. Society The people of Jiyutoshi who often refer to themselves as "the free people" come from backgrounds of all kinds and from across many different lands. They embody the true meaning of "free spirit" and usually dont take much of anything too seriously. This is further evidenced by the extremely low crime rate through the entirety of the city. The people who live here more often than not carry a sense of respect for one-another and the cities authorities and support it's government 100%. Technology Being a "free city" has apparently produced many benefits in the way of technology. Jiyutoshi is considered to be technologically more advanced than most, if not all of the other countries. People who live within its borders are said to be very creative and are encouraged to come up with new ideas to help develop and improve the functionality of its society. Because of this, the city has produced several "advanced" types of ninja weaponry, skyscrapers, mechanical functioning facilities and even airships. Jiyutoshi has a separate science facility called "Kaiho (Literally meaning: "Liberation")''operated and run by the lead scientist and bio-chemist '''Sato Miyamoto'. History Political Beliefs The Oracle The Oracle... better known by Jiyutoshi's citizens as "Lady Oracle", and by those closest to her as Miru (meaning: "seeing"). She is the Council of Seven's chief advisor. Despite her young age, there is not a single major decision made without the presence of Lady Oracle. She first gained acclaim as the daughter of a man who owned a small fortune teller's within the main city of Jiyutoshi. However once her visions and premonitions began to come to past the people of Jiyutoshi began to take her more seriously. Soon people from all over the world came to Jiyutoshi to bare witness to the girl who could "see the future". She gained so much recognition that the Council of Seven took notice and had the girl brought to the main palace of The Council. Once there, she told of a coming storm that would change the ninja world forever. That storm came in the form of the nine-tails attack on Konoha. She also accurately predicted the massacre of the Uchiha Clan (although it was not known at that time that it would be at the hands of the Uchiha's own Itachi Uchiha) aswell as the death of the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Because of her importance to the village and her power of insight, Lady Oracle is kept guarded by high ranking shinobi of Jonin level or higher at all times. In addition to this, all visits from outsiders have been cut off by order of The Council Of Seven due to the possibility of other villages looking to take Lady Oracle into their possession to use for their own personal gain. Since she has attained the rank of Chief Advisor to the Council, the city of Jiyutoshi and Hiizurukuni have experienced a period of elongated peace. The Council of Seven Military Government Jiyutoshi's military government is known for the very strict nature in which they deal with criminals. Jiyutoshi has no prison facilities because of the "zero tolerance" policy they employ. In order for the city to remain as it is currently, a free democracy governed by its people the military's primary goal is to dispose of any and ALL threats to the city and its citizens. This ideal seems to be highly favorable with its people and they support the military's actions to the letter. For this reason some have referred to their militia as Ansatsu-sha no rīgu (Literally meaning: The League of Assassins). Within the military are branches of squads dedicated to specific tasks according to the needs of the cities people. Once an order has been given by the people , the Council Of Seven convene to discuss the best possible way to carry out the ordained action with the highest probability of success. These branches are broken down and numbered into 10 different squads each with an assigned Captain or Squad leader to govern over its operations. Each squad has its own set of daily agenda's and missions to complete according to the needs of the city.